


Everything Okay?

by hmweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: You find Draco watching himself in the mirror and want to check that everything is okay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 12
Collections: SHIP WARS Secret Santa 2020





	Everything Okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettCipher66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettCipher66/gifts).



> I've never written a fic in 2nd person before, so this was new. I hope it's enjoyable though! It was an interesting challenge.

You walk into the room to find Draco watching himself in the mirror. He tugs at a few strands of platinum blond hair that have fallen over his eyes, nearly going cross-eyed in his effort to see it. You can’t help but smile at the sight. It had been his idea to grow it out a bit and experiment with something other than the clean cut look his parents had insisted on him keeping throughout his childhood.

It’s been strange for him, adjusting to adulthood. For a while, you weren’t sure if he’d ever manage to go a day without reaching out to his parents for guidance that was frequently more harmful than it was helpful, but somehow, he’s gotten there. He doesn’t need his mother’s opinion on which napkins to buy for dinners that will be only the two of you anyway.

“Is everything okay?” you ask as you take several steps into the bedroom.

Draco’s eyes widen, and he pushes the strands of hair away from his forehead. His blond locks are messy now, but it’s not necessarily a bad look on him. It’s nice to see him let go of his uptightness now and again. It’s often when he’s at his best.

He relaxes a second later as he realizes that it’s you, the person whom he trusts the most in the world. Over the years, you’re just about the only person who’s broken through to the soft part of Draco that exists under all of the shields of armor he’s stacked one atop of the other.

“I’m fine,” he assures you as you come even closer and wrap your arms around his waist. “Sometimes I’m still just taken aback by how much has changed. I feel like an entirely different person.”

You resist the urge to tell him that he is. He already knows, after all, and you telling him won’t help anything when he gets into moods like this. You know he’s not sad exactly anyway, just contemplative. The mood will blow over as quickly as it came.

He turns to face you completely, and you smile at him. He returns it, looking far more at ease than he had when you found him, and you’d like to think that you are at least part of the reason why. It seems likely. You press a kiss to his lips and smile even more widely as the two of you pull away from each other.

“I’m proud of you,” you tell him, resting your head against his shoulder as you both turn to look at him in the mirror.

It’s not the most comfortable of positions, but you’re content to stay there for a moment, admiring how the two of you look at each other’s side. There was a long period of time where you weren’t certain it would happen, a period of time when Draco had continued to insist that one day he would have to obey his parents’ wishes of a “respectable” marriage to a pureblood with one of the old family names.

“I am too,” Draco finally says, his hand finding yours and entwining your fingers together.

You squeeze back, not needing any more words in the moment.


End file.
